In Western Lands
by Onimusha
Summary: His white mane blew in the breeze...his golden eyes were cold and hard as he looked over His Western Lands. PLEASE R/R Finial chapter in.
1. The after math

In Western Lands  
  
~~~~ A/n: I don't own Inu and comp. Or the song 'In Western Lands' But I do own all other persons in my fic. All rights reserved. ~~~~  
  
In western lands beneath the sun the flowers may rise in the spring, The trees may-bud, the waters run, the merry finches sing. Or there may-be 'tis cloudless night and swaying beeches bear The Eleven-stars as jewels white amide their branching hair.  
  
** I am standing here on the edge of a remote cliff that is over looking most of my lands. My Western Lands. I am scanning the horizon for anymore that can cause a threat to my lands.  
  
My golden eyes are hard and cold as I look hither and thither over my lands. My white mane blows in the night breeze as I take in its scents. Good. There is nothing more to cause a threat.  
  
I am now looking below me; at the carnage and death that now litters my landscape. I can see the palace from here, but there is not much of it to look at now. No matter. It can be re-built. But life's on the other hand... So many lives were lost these last few days.  
  
Though here at journey's end I lie in darkness buried deep, Beyond all towers strong and high, beyond all mountains steep, Above all shadows rides the Sun and Stars forever dwell: I will not say the Day is done, nor bid the stars farewell.  
  
** Someone once told me 'The brightest future begins with a forgotten past.' Unfortunely, it is easier to say than to do for everyone here, especially myself. This battle was long, hard and very devastating to all involved, including the remaining Dog Clans: The Blacks, Yellows, Grey, Browns and the Reds. As for the White Dog Daimyo, all that remains of my father's line is myself, mate and unborn pup. A chill shoots through my spine at the thought that I had almost lost them to this battle.  
  
I had deposited my mate in a secured location before the battle began that also contained those who could not fight: the young, old and now my pregnant mate. But some how the enemy found away to breech a way in. I had only enough time to grab her...The loss there alone was heavy. Luckily, to my advantage, the enemy had not gotten wind of a secret cave off the side of the palace and I was able to steal away from the battle long enough to put her there and cover any scents I may leave. Then I resumed with the battle... "The enemy..." I shuddered at the thought of the enemy. "Damn that basterd Naraku...at least he's burning is hell now." Just then I heard movement approaching me from behind, the breeze that was blowing my hair, shifted, and exposed it's scent to me.  
  
"General, the clean up is complete. The loyal and valiant have been buried. What is to be come of the rest?" I turned around to face my Captain, Kouga. He was in his true wolf form, as was what was left of my army. I kept my emotions concealed under my stone cold mask.  
  
"Burn 'em." I said in a toneless voice. "What of the girl, Rin?" I asked be fore he left.  
  
"She has been located sir. Along with some others that have sought refuge in a small cave just beyond the river."  
  
"Very well, have them relocated to the cave my mate occupies. There should be enough supplies there for a few days at least."  
  
"Yes General. And what of Jakens sir."  
  
"Is he dead?"  
  
"Yes sir. Valiantly, from what I hear. Brought Rin and the others to the safety of that cave. Then ran back into battle to protect them when the enemy came close."  
  
"I see. So the fool finally did something right for a change. Have him buried along with the others Captain Kouga...And Captain..."  
  
Yes sir."  
  
"Is she still with pup?" I questioned, not being able to hide the sound of hopefulness in my voice.  
  
"Yes sir, she is."  
  
"Very well. See to it that you, yourself, watch over her and my mate until I have come for them." I turned my gaze back to the landscape. "I must leave now to search for my brother." I then gripped the Tenseiga tighter until my knuckles turned white.  
  
"Sir, there is no need. I know of where he lies. He has not been moved since you last saw of him." I nodded to him in response "Kouga, return to the cave and wait."  
  
***Flash-back***  
  
It's been four days now. And so far I don't see any end in sight. All I see 'round me is death as far as my eyes can see. Demons are everywhere, coming from Kami knows where. Every size and type are here battling. Battling for what though...the Shikon no Tama?? It has already been restored and used. So, the normal demons can't have it now. But..Naraku is not a normal demon. He still lusts after it. Killing anyone and anything that dares oppose him. This is probably why there are so many working for him now. To scared to stand up to him. Ha!! The fools.  
  
When Naraku learned the Shikon no Tama was in the Western Lands, he launched a full out war to get at it. Ha!! Fortunately for us, we had him out numbered greatly. We were able to call on the aid of the other Dog Clans through out the neighboring lands to help us, the White Dog Daimyo. Thanks to our father building such trust...devotion...and loyalty into the other Clans, there was no hesitation in their response to us.  
  
But.shortly after the battle ensued, Naraku unleashed clouds of his poisonous bee creatures into the battle. It was a horrible. The poison, which infected in to its victims, were granted a slow and painful death. Many of the palaces army was annihilated by this one act, as well as a heavy loss to all the Clans, to the point where the Yellows, And Reds have perished forever.  
  
Now the tables have been turned dramatically against us. I can see my brother slashing and clawing his way to Naraku. All of a sudden there came a mighty howl from the East. Then an answering howl from the West. Then soon the howls came from all around us. My brother stooped in his tracks and gave an all mighty howl back. There were movements on the sidelines of the battle field. I rushed to my brothers side and was about to ask him as to what was going on. He didn't answer me, instead, glanced a shot a distance away.  
  
And there came toward us, the last being I thought to see on a battle field. Kouga, Prince of the Wolf youkai tribe, and his whole pack. Word had gotten to him of our need for allies and he is here to answer that call for help. So we swore him into our army and made him Captain. With this turn of events, we were finally able to make some progress. 


	2. To lose a brother: To lose a Mate

In Western Lands  
  
A/N: I don't own Inu. and comp. I do own any other persons. All rights reserved  
  
***Flashback conut.. *** ****But then it happened. Once my brother gave out the orders, he resumed his attack to get to Naraku. From somewhere behind me a very large boomerang sliced a path for my brother. I looked on to the battle around me, but I couldn't see the owner of the weapon. My attention was brought back to me suddenly when I heard Naraku yell out "FUUJIN NO MAI!!" The Wind Blades struck my brother everywhere, but it didn't stop him. He had angry fire in his golden eyes as he brought down his sword.  
  
"I'm going to rip your damn arms off!!" I heard him scream. Then he just stood still, with his weapon still in the air. I saw Naraku say something to him, but I couldn't hear it. Next thing I saw was a tentacle sticking out from his back while another wrapped 'round his neck.  
  
"Kukukukukuku..you stupid dog.Do you really think you can defeat me." Naraku said with a smirk on his lips. He was about to say something more, but didn't get a chance as my swords blade cleaved him from head to foot. I glared at his remains before turning my attention back to my brother. I walked carefully to the motionless form of him, trying to see any signs of life. I found it, but it was very faint. I knew he would not survive this battle.  
  
"G-gomen..I-I d-didn't want.t-to." He spit up some blood as he tried to speak. I wiped it away with my hand.  
  
"Brother. Don't speak now.save your strength."  
  
"G-gomen.brother for-." He whipered, then breathed no more.  
  
"NOOOOO!!" I roared to the heavens. I lookes around me as the battle was still ragging on. Even though Naraku is dead, demons blood still boils for bloodshed. But, before I resume into the battle, I picked up the brother sword of my own.  
  
"Brother, I will not let our father's line die or our lands taken." I vowed to his lifeless form. I gave a quick glance to where I knew my mate was at and then gave an all mighty howl of rage. "I will end this now!!" I said to my self before jumping back into the battle.  
  
*****End of Flashback****  
  
Kouga turned and left. I returned my gaze back to the horizon, as the dawn of a new day began. I have a clearer view now of the land before me. The ground, stained horribly with blood. It will be a few rainy seasons for it to start to ebb away. No matter. My lands are safe once again.  
  
Now, on to more important matters. I leapt down the face of the cliff I was on, landing softly a moment later on my feet. I made my way to the only body that was still on the battle field. My brothers. I stopped at his head and looked down at his bloodied body. His shining white coat was stained with his blood. A gapping hole in his chest made me cringe. There was a tentacle still around his neck. I kicked it away. I grasped both the swords into my hands, staring into his face. I brushed my hand over his eyes to close them.  
  
"It is over now, my brother. Our father's line will prevail and our lands will be kept safe.Trust.devotion.loyalty and bond, old and new will be strengthened forever more. I shall take your pup as unto my own and teach it the ways of our Clan. I shall see to it the pup will grow up knowing of its father's legend and how he fought bravely with the up-most honor till he was slain. Your pup will become just as strong, powerful and beautiful as you were brother. And then when the time is right, your sword shall be passed on to your pup, just as our swords were passed to us by our father."  
  
The last of my army, which is just a handle full now, along with the remaining Clans: The blacks, Browns and Greys, which are also just a few, surrounded myself and my brother. I knelt down beside him with a single tear running down my cheek unchecked. I then threw my head back in a howl that signified my mourning. The others around us joined in as well. They too, feel the great pain I feel. We stood there, howling as one as the dawn of the new day continued on.  
  
When it finally ended, I buried my brother. When the task was completed, I gave a growl/bark. I waited a moment, and then Kouga answered my call. I excused myself from the others and made my way to the secret cave. The others waited a while, and then followed me.  
  
Just before I got to the entrance of the cave, a female bitch approached me quickly in her true form. I recognized her as one of the bitches from Kougas tribe.  
  
"My lord, you must hurry. You mate has been laboring for a while and is calling for you." She said hurriedly.  
  
My eyes widened as I stood there. 'Oh Kami.has time really gone by that quickly. I have been so busy with my brother planning for the upcoming battle with Naraku, that I didn't realize the loss of time. On Gods, how I love her. She has been so patient with me through all of this hell.and now she's about to bless me by bringing in our first born into the world.' I think to myself as I run past the bitch, straight to my laboring mate's side.  
  
"Koi..Doushita?" I ask her while placing her hand into my own.  
  
"H-hai. It's painful, but it is worth it to bear your pup." She said as her face contorts in pain. So much is happening so fast, that all I can do is just stand there beside her.  
  
An older woman approached my mate's legs and gently pushed them open. I recognized her as one of the servants from the palace. She gave us a small smile with eyes that shone brightly and full of wisdom for a woman her age and she told my mate to push. Rin had hold of her other hand as she kept encouraging her to go on.  
  
My eyes then turn downward to her swollen belly, I frown. She does not know yet of her mates passing, my brother. Once things have calmed down a bit with the birth of my pup, I will talk with her.  
  
A soft whimpering cry of a newborn rose sweetly, through the chamber we were in, brought me out of my thoughts.  
  
"You have a son, sire." The old woman with shining gray hair said. She held the newborn pup up for me to see. He was still slick with blood from the birthing and still attached to the cord. I used my clawed finger to cut my son free of his mother. She then placed him upon my mate's chest and he began to suckle at her breast. I bent down, placed a loving kiss upon her lips and told her thank you, I love you.  
  
Once things settled, I excused myself and left Rin to care for my family till I returned. I made my way out of the cave to where the rest of the Clans were at.  
  
"Rise my friends.come and see. For this is a great day for the White Clan. My son has come at last!" The White Lord of the Western Lands exclaimed.  
  
Hesitantly, the Clans made their way into where the infant was located. Exclamations of surprise marked their faces.  
  
"By Kami... He is not human at all!!" Exclaimed the Black Daimyo leader.  
  
"White as the snow, from head to toe!" Marveled the Brown Daimyo leader.  
  
"He is a fine heir to the White Clan." Commented the Gray Daimyo leader.  
  
"What shall his name be?" Asked Rin in a quiet voice. I looked up from my son and smiled fondly.  
  
"This pup, my son, from this time on shall be known as.Koru." I picked him up, holding him close to my chest.  
  
"Hail Koru, Prince of the Western Lands!!" The entire gathering cried  
  
TBC  
  
A/N.So what do you think!? Please R/R PRETTY PLEASE 


	3. And they shall be brothercousins

In Western Lands  
  
Wrote by Onimusha (AKAEmily)  
  
A/N...I don't own Inu and comp. I own any other persons though  
  
Ch 3 And they shall be brothers/cousins  
  
My family, myself, Rin and the palace servants continued to live in the cave as our temporary Den until the new palace is completed, in about another month or so. Rin took her mates death just as hard as I did when I told her. She quietly sobbed on my shoulder for sometime. When she had finished, she asked to see where he was at. I took her to see his grave and told her the story, which will also be told to her pup, of his bravery. She cried a bit more, and then turned to me saying, "I will not be frightened any longer. I know that he will be watching over me until the day comes where I will be reunited with him once more.  
  
It has been three months now, since that horrible battle took place. The palace has been completed for about a month. I had the new location built close to my brother's grave sight. That way Rin is able to visit as much as she likes. She's held true to her word so far about not being frightened, but sometimes I still hear her sometimes at night, sobbing quietly to herself. They say that time heals a wounded heart. I know its very hard for her now, but I believe that when her pup is borne, her pain might lesson some what as she gazes on to what they have created from their love.  
  
*One month later*  
  
I am walking the halls of my palace now, cradling my infant son to my chest. He has finally stopped whimpering. An hour or so ago I pulled him from his mothers breast, so she could assist in the birthing of her pup as she had helped her, back at the cave. I finally reached Rin's chamber door. I can hear the soft crying of a newborn. I enter quietly and made my way to the bed side. The servants pick up and left the room. My mate stood by my side and held my hand, I gazed at the newborn in Rins arms. It's a boy as well. I marveled at the look of him. His facial features were as of my brothers. He has one crimson blood streak present on cheek, a half moon crest in the center of his forehead. His eyes are the same. A brilliant golden amber. His hair was not all white though. It had a few ebony steeks through out it. He looks similar to my son. Only Koru has two stripes on his cheeks with all white hair like me.  
  
I hear Rin tell me she has named her pup.InuShoji. We smile at her, and then excuse our selves out of the room. It's late into the night now. My mate and son are ready for bed. I tuck them into the futon, kissing them gently each on the forehead. But I am not ready for sleep yet. I wait until her breathing evens out before I slip out the opened window.  
  
I made my way back to the cliff I was perched at those four months ago. I stared into the moonless night and laughed softly to myself. I was so caught up in my thoughts, I didn't hear anyone approaching me until she gently placed her small hand onto my shoulder.  
  
"Why are you out of bed?" I questioned her softly.  
  
Her reply was simple. "Why are you?"  
  
"Just thinking about my life up to this point." I said, turning to face her.  
  
"Are you regretting what you have done, my love?"  
  
"Never." I said as I bent my head to capture her lips with mine. When we parted, I continued, "I'm just glad that that damn jewel is gone for good for good now."  
  
"As am I, my love." She whispered into my ear while stroking my streaked cheek. We stood under the stars and heaven for I don't know how long. No. I don't regret any of the choices I have made.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
When I swallowed the jewel to grant my wish, I made sure my heart, mind and soul would remain as they are now. When the change was completed, we traveled to Sesshomaru's realm, which is also my realm. He was shocked as all get out at first, but that was only for a brief second, and I'm sure I was the only one who noticed it.  
  
"Welcome home brother." He said in a smooth as silk voice. He took a step closer to Kagome, she hid behind me.  
  
"I take it that you have made this miko your mate now hn." I nod my head, still not quite sure if it was a good idea coming here or not. Judging by the look on everyone else's faces, they were feeling the same.  
  
"And she is with pup I see. This is good." He looked over the rest of our group and called couple of servants over to him.  
  
"Kizna.Please see to it that Inuyasha and his mate have a chamber with a bathing room. Then make sure they have everything they will be needing. Azuma.you are to do the same with the rest of the group. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes Lord." They relied.  
  
"Come brother, we have much to discuss."  
  
I looked over at Kagome who had the same wide eyed expression on her face as I did. She just shrugged her shoulders and told me to follow him. We entered into his office silently. He then proceeded to tell me his spies have informed him that Naraku was on the move towards their lands, seeking the Shikon no Tama. He said that he had already sent word to the other Dog Clans and to a Wolf tribe to help aid us.  
  
Mean while, the group was split. Kizna took Kagome to our room. She drew a bath for her and told her to relax. Shippou stayed with her so she wouldn't be lonely till I got back. Azuma, took Sango and Miroku to the chambers accros from ours. She put in an extra futon since the two were not mated.  
  
When Kagome got out of the tub to get ready for bed, there came a knock at the door. She put on the kimono on that Kizna brought in and answered the door.  
  
It was Rin. Kagome was so happy to see her little friend. No correction, she was not so little any more. The two of them stayed up late into the night talking. Rin had told Kagome about how Sesshomaru-sama had asked her to be his mate and now she too was pregnant.  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
"Where is Koru?" I asked.  
  
"Shippou is watching over him so that Sango can care for Miroku while his wounds are still healing. Why?"  
  
"Because I just want to sit here with you in my arms for now." I said, nuzzling my nose into her hair. I heard her sigh in contemptment .  
  
"Me too." She replied as her eyes closed and her breath evened out.  
  
I looked to the stars and sighed myself.  
  
'I hope you are well my brother.' I thought to myself as I saw a star twinkling more brightly then the others.  
  
I will not say the Day is done, nor bid the stars farewell.  
  
I will not say the Day is done, not bid the stars farewell.  
  
************* Epilogue  
  
***One year later***  
  
A dark haired young woman sits on a bench, one spring morning, next to a tomb stone. She sighs softly to her self as she places a ringed wreath of wildflowers upon it.  
  
It reads: 'Beloved Mate, Father and Lord, Sesshomaru.'  
  
A soft hand onto her shoulder brought her out of her thought.  
  
"Good morning Rin." Another dark haired woman said while sitting down beside her.  
  
"Good morning Kagome." She answered, staring into the distance as a white blur passes by, closely followed by two more blurs, one red, and one brown.  
  
"So, what is he doing with them now?" Questioned Kagome as she also stares off into the same direction.  
  
"He wants them to catch him," Rin answered her, "If they can."  
  
The garden, the two women were sitting in, became quiet. Along with the forest around them. A little to quiet.  
  
"Maybe their hunting!?" said Rin, look over at Kagome.  
  
"I don't think so, Inuyasha all ready did that."  
  
Just as Kagome was wondering what her mate and son were doing, a giant shadow loomed over their heads from behind.  
  
If it had been any other person on that bench, they would have been terrified out of their minds by the sheer size of a giant white dog with red eyes and blue pupils. But this was not an animal to be frightened of. The dog came around and laid in front of the women. Kagome leaned over and petted his sleek white fur. In return, there was a soft rumbling emanating from his chest. She smiled.  
  
"Inuyasha, where are the boys?" She asked.  
  
He then transformed back into his humanoid form, ears twitching madly on top of his head as he answered her.  
  
"They are still trying to locate me. I left my scent all over the forest floor.." WHAM!!  
  
He never got a chance to finish what he was going to say because two blurred figures leaped over the women's heads and tackled Inuyasha head-on. He was heard strongly laughing when he was able to sit up.  
  
"Or maybe not," He said "That was very good boys. I didn't even hear ya coming..HA!! Not!"  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome and Rin watched on and laughed as the two hanyou brothers/cousins pounced on each other. Kagome looked to the sky and noted it was time for lunch.  
  
"InuShoji," His mother called, "Please follow your Uncle Inu-chan and Kagome in for lunch. I shall be there shortly. He nodded his head and followed the pair while still trying to pounce Koru.  
  
"Oh my beloved mate, how I miss you so." A small tear ran down her cheek as a breeze blew over her. She closed her eyes as she felt the love that was borne on that breeze from him. She could almost feel his strong arm embrace her as the breeze whispered into her ear.  
  
'Be strong my love, for I am always with you'  
  
~~OSWARI~~  
  
A/N.I hope you enjoyed this. Let me know what you think.PLEASE R/R Ok 


End file.
